Red Dawn
by XxPORINGxX
Summary: A new attribute that is uncovered about the mysterious and powerful artifact that can change the human world forever.


Chapter 4

The Red Dawning

Disclaimer: Continuing from Reactivating the Past

{Moments after the blast}

Covet over speaker: What the hell is going on there..........

Alan and Scott: {groans}

Covet: Alan?!.....Alan?!....... anyone

Alan:{weakly} Sir

Covet: What happened

Alan: {cough} I dont know sir

{Scotts slowly gets up}

Scott: Oh what happen

Alan: I dont know..........The Artifact

Scott: Its still here

Covet: Good.....now what is the report

Alan: Sir the Artifact seem to have responded to the scans i was administering to it.

Covet: Strange

Scott: No kidding

Alan: Sir, shall i proceed with the analyses

Covet: Call it a day

Alan: Yes sir

Scott: Whats it doing now

{Artifact center starts to blink a red and green pattern}

Alan: Just blinking

Scott: Yeah i know that ......but what for

Alan: Dont know but whatever it is i need to lock up

Scott: Right

Scott Narrating: As i left the room and back to my quarters i instantly feel to sleep i think from the injuries i recieved in that room. As i fell sound asleep i dreamt a really horrible yet distorted dream and when i can see clearly is only for a breif moment all i just saw was the Artifact, and Xenomorph, a Predator, and what appears to be human but hes in the shadows so i wasnt sure. As i woke from the dream i had a compelling urge to go and see the Artifact. But i couldnt get in the room with out security clearence so i have no other choice but to rudely wake up Alan.

Location: Alan's Quaters

Scott Narrating: As i approach Alan's i heard her having a conversation with a fellow co-worker James

{Scott evaesdropping}

James: Well the Artifact seems to be a bit strange

Alan: Strange yet very powerful but i wonder if the Artifact wasn't meant to kill me and Scott then what was it doing

James: Don't be paranoid Alan probably it was just a weak blast it emitted just enough so that it can stop what ever you were doing to it

Alan: Yet it destoryed everything around us even the Xenomorph spiecemen that i was containing for experimentation

James: It has a grudge against Xenomorphs then ?

Alan: A blast like that was meant to kill but i wonder why we didn't die

James: Pure luck perhaps

Alan: I don't know but whatever it is me and Scott are going to be cross examined tomorrow

James: Well can't be too safe.........very well its late you need your rest ok good night

{Scott runs down the hall and turns back to seem as if hes just approaching Alan's Quarters}

James: Scott

Scott: James

Scott Narrating: As i wonder about that conversation for Alan was right why didnt we die

{Scott knocks}

Alan: Who is it

Scott: Its me Scott

Alan: Come in

Scott: Hey you......you ok?

Alan: Yeah just wondering what happened the few moments we were knocked out

Scott: I don't know but whatever it is i have this gut feeling that i must see the Artifact

Alan: What for .....?

Scott: I dont know its just this wierd instinct telling me if i see the Artifact we might figure out what happened to us

Alan: Well......now that you mentioned it.......

Scott: Please i really think that something will pop up

Alan: Oh alright

Scott: Yes!

Alan: But you do know that if anything happens we are in big trouble for its your idea

Scott: I know i will take full responsibility

Alan: OK lets go

Scott Narrating: As anxious as i was........ the more and more i got closer to the room of the Artifact i felt a sense of displacement like sort of the time just slowed down.

Alan: You ok?

Scott: Yeah

Alan: Ok we're here

Scott: Good now let take a look see

Alan: What are you doing

Scott: Just open the glass cover

Alan: Ok....

Scott: Alright.......

Alan: Now what?

{Scott touches the middle ball of the Artifact}

Alan: I hope you know what youre doing

Scott: I hope so too

{The Artifact activates and projects a recording of the Artifacts past history}

Scott: There thats the image that was in my dreams

Alan: ......?

Scott: Look there in my dreams there are three species a Predator, Xenomorph and a Human

{The projection shows them a battle between these species}

Scott: What the ? Thats Dunya !

Alan: Dunya she was dead years ago

Scott: Look theres Rykov

Alan: Oh my god so the rumors where true

Scott: Look thats the event is where Pod 5 was dropped

Alan: What the ......? Thats us right when we were examining the Artifact

Scott: Ok thats when we got knock out

{Artifact shows them what happen when they blacked out}

Scott: What the when was this

Alan: Dont know.......look on the floor thats us when we were blacked out

Scott: Whats the Artifact doing

Alan: Its opening up.......oh and its changing color

Scott: Yeah and look its forming up to look like some type of weapon

Alan: Looks like a staff with blades on it

Scott: Clearly what ever weapon this is its not a Predators staff

Alan: You seen one before

Scott: Yeah unfortunately i was hit with one

Alan: Ouch

Scott: Now its reforming back to its normal form

{Projection ends}

Alan: Now what

{Scott holds the Artifact}

Scott: Lets see

Alan: What now

{Scott presses three prongs sticking out of the Artifact and the Artifact opens up}

Alan: Scott.......

Scott: Shhh

{Scott moving the Artifact as he saw in the projection}

Scott: If i am correct thats some type of instruction on how to literally use the Artifact

{Scott moving the final pieces in place}

Scott: There

Alan: Ok i think you miss something

Scott: What?

Alan: It didnt change color

Scott: Oh wait i think i know why

{Scott pops a prong in place and the Artifact turns red and activates}

Alan: Good now what do we do ?

Scott: We cant let Covet know about this

Alan: What?

Scott: No about what we did just tomorrow act like you just found this out ok

Alan: Ok

Scott Narrates: As we left the room I heard the Artifact hum again but i decided this time to leave it the way it is for we already found out a lot today. But i wonder if the Artifact was a ancient weapon then it must've been made to kill Xenomorphs for though it doesn't look like a regular Predator staff but i bet its for the Predators or a choosen Predator to use. Whatever it is we cant let the Artifact leave our possession

Location: Covet's quarters

James: General you don't know what i just saw

Covet: What is it

James: Its about the Artifact sir

Covet: Tell me everything

To be continued................


End file.
